


You are now chatting with: Mirtillo <3

by TheBurningForest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam/Shiro (Voltron) - Freeform, Because of Reasons, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, GASP, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I seriously can't believe I didn't tag that yet, Italian Keith (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith names everything red in different languages, Keith speaks fluent Italian and Korean, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance is dating Nyma for five whole minutes, M/M, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Nyma is a bitch, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), This is my birthday gift to myself, because that isn't a thing in most fics, broganes, but Keith and Lance dont know that, damn Forest you failed, enjoy what shit content this is, eventual angst, its chatlogs, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform, thats the fic, the lions are cats, there is no update schedule so yeah, until it isnt, until they do, you cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningForest/pseuds/TheBurningForest
Summary: Keith Kogane doesn't have many friends. He has his brother's bestfriend's little sibling, some weird kid from school, and that's about it. So when Katie tells him about MESSENGR, an app made to socialize under a false name, he accepts. Hey, it's a good idea in theory.Too bad someone named Mirtillo <3 throws that theory off the rails.[DISCONTINUED]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rosso- red in Italian  
> Mirtillo- Blueberry in Italian  
> Verde- green in Spanish  
> Chico- boy in Spanish  
> Mora- Blackberry in Italian  
> Rubrum- red in Latin

_ You are now chatting with:  _ **_Mirtillo <3_ **

**_Mirtillo <3 (12:34 A.M)_ **

Hy dere Russo i fund ur profli and thout u was a gud mtch fr meeee

**Rosso (12:36 A.M.)**

_ First of all, my name is Rosso. Secondly, Hey there, Rosso! I found your profile and I thought you were a good match for me. Finally, I don’t talk to fuckboys. _

**** **_Mirtillo <3 (12:36 A.M.)_ **

Bt i thot we conoctes? U sund so nicr in ur profli but u acr lik such a bitch irl

**Rosso (12:39 A.M.)**

_ Excuse me? You hit me up at fucking Midnight o’clock.  _

**_Mirtillo <3 (12:39 A.M.)_ **

Lol it tok u tree mins to repond

_ Do you want to block:  _ **_Mirtillo <3?_ **

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

_ You have now blocked: _ **_Mirtillo <3_ **

_ Do you still want to receive messages from this user? _

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

_ You will still receive messages from: _ **_Mirtillo <3_ **

**_Mirtillo <3 (12:40 A.M.)_ **

Y u block me?

**_Mirtillo <3 (12:43 A.M.)_ **

Rosso?

**_Mirtillo <3 (12:45 A.M.)_ **

  1. nite Ily by



**_Mirtillo <3 (6:56 A.M.)_ **

Ok wow, I am so sorry. I was sleep drunk and I thought getting on  **MESSENGR** was a great idea. I would actually love to talk to you while I’m not so tired that I’m up there with the blackouts.

_ Do you want to unblock: _ **_Mirtillo <3_ ** _? _

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

_ You have now unblocked:  _ **_Mirtillo <3_ **

**Rosso (12:11 P.M.)**

_ I will give you a second chance if you promise not to sleep-tired-drunk-whatever me again. Deal? _

**** **_Mirtillo <3 (12:43 P.M.)_ **

It’s a deal! 

**_Mirtillo <3 (12:43 P.M.)_ **

Also, I was asleep when you sent that lol.

**Rosso (12:45 P.M.)**

_ Okay.... _

**Rosso (12:46 P.M.)**

_ Is there anything that you want to know about me? _

**_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:46 P.M.)_ **

Do you wanna play twenty questions :p

**Rosso (12:47 P.M.)**

_ Sure? You can go first though. _

**_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:47 P.M.)_ **

How old are you?

**Rosso (12:48 P.M.)**

_ I’m 17, you? _

__ **_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:48 P.M.)_ **

Same!! That counts as your question btw ;P

**_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:49 P.M.)_ **

How high are you rn???

**Rosso (12:50 P.M.)**

_ 5’9. Your profile says you are 5’11, so my question is: I am the beginning of the end, though I’m the end of time and space. I’m not in all locations, yet I surround every object, person, thing, and place. What am I? _

**** **_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:50 P.M.)_ **

WTF?????!!! IDK what is it?

**Rosso (12:51 P.M.)**

_ The letter E. My turn again, do you have any pets? _

**** **_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:52 P.M.)_ **

Awww :< no fair

**_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:52 P.M.)_ **

And I have 2 cats, Verde and Chico. You, my dear Rosso, must tell me if you have any animals in your home.

**Rosso (12:54 P.M.)**

_ Three cats, Mora, Rubrum, Nico and Frey. And an older brother. _

__ **_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:54 P.M.)_ **

You said 3 cats, but that’s 4.

**Rosso (12:55 P.M.)**

_ Mora is my brother’s, and you said in my home. I live with my older brother, Shiro, and my Krolia.  _

**** **_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:55 P.M.)_ **

What is Krolia now?

**Rosso (12:57 P.M.)**

_ Krolia is my mom but she was way too drunk to take care of us when we were little. Two questions for you now, Mirtillo. One, who do you live with, and two, any hobbies? _

**** **_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:57 P.M.)_ **

I live with my buddies Pidge and Hunk, and Hunk’s girlfriend Shay practically lives here but she doesn’t want to be too much of a pain by moving in completely. Pidge has two kittens, Rover and Beezer, and Hunk has a dog, Spork. Shay brings her dog, Mera, over a lot, too. 

**_Mirtillo <3 ( 12:59 P.M.)_ **

I teach dance as my hobby. How about your hobbies?

**Rosso (1:02 P.M.)**

_ Geez, I ask ‘Who do you live with’ and I get an essay. Calm it down, Blueberry. I draw, and I can act, but that’s about it. _

__ **_Mirtillo <3 ( 1:03 P.M.)_ **

GASP! How do you know what my name means, Rosso? Stalking me? 

**Rosso (1:04 P.M.)**

_ I think I made it pretty obvious I am Italian? My name means Red in Italian, my brother’s cat’s name means Blackberry in Italian, my profile literally says I’m a Korean Italian??? Are you blind, Blueberry? Do you need glasses more than I? _

**** **_Mirtillo <3 ( 1:05 P.M.)_ **

YOU have GLASSES???

WHAT???? Can I see???

**Rosso (1:06 P.M.)**

_ I need to go. My brother just called and asked if I fed the cats. And Krolia. And myself. So I need to go do that. Bye, Lulu. _

_ P.S. That’s your new name here on  _ **MESSENGR** _. _

_ Do you want to change: _ **_Mirtillo <3’s _ ** _ name on your private chat? _

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

_ What would you like to change this user’s name to? _

**_Mirtillo <3|_ **

**_Mirtillo <|_ **

**_Mirtillo|_ **

**_Mirtill|_ **

**_Mirtil|_ **

**_Mirti|_ **

**_Mirt|_ **

**_Mir|_ **

**_Mi|_ **

**_M|_ **

**_|_ **

**_L|_ **

**_Lu|_ **

**_Lul|_ **

**_Lulu|_ **

_ Is:  _ **_Lulu_ ** _ the name you would like to change:  _ **_Mirtillo <3’s _ ** _ user name to? _

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

_ User name changed successfully. _

**** **_Lulu (1:07 P.M.)_ **

ROSSO YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU DIDN’T ANSWER MY QUESTIONS

**_Lulu (1:08 P.M.)_ **

ANSWER MEEEEEEE

**** **_Lulu (1:10)_ **

Pwetty please answer me Rosso

_ Would you like to leave the chatroom with:  _ **_Lulu_ ** _? _

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

**Rosso** _ left the chatroom at  _ 1:12 P.M.

**** **_Lulu (1:12)_ **

Fuck you, Rosso.

**_Lulu (1:12)_ **

Man, you have no soul.

**_Lulu_ ** _ left the chatroom at  _ 1:13 P.M.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge and Keith friendship, hell yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the songs in this chapter and I'll give you a shoutout.

…---...---...---...---...

    “Lance, Hunk! Watch Rove and Beeze for me, I’m going to Kogane’s!” Pidge yells to the two boys currently sitting in the kitchen of the three’s small home.

   

    “M’kay! Fuck up his shit for me, would ya?” Lance responds, and Pidge snickers at Lance’s pure hatred for the Kogane boy.

    “I can’t do that, Lance! This project is way too important!” Pidge yells, and then they add, “Besides, Matt would _kill me_ if Takashi disowned their bond or whatever  because I was a gremlin!”

    They swear they hear a faint grumble of, “You already are.” as they leave the home.

…---...---...---...---...

    Keith hears a quiet tap on his window as he looks up from his sketchbook. He sees Katie, their mousy brown hair and green hood blowing in the wind. He quickly puts his pad down as he rushes over to open the window.

    “You could always use the door, you know.” Keith jokes, knowing damn well why Katie doesn’t.

    “I can’t because, and say it with me know KoKo,” Katie says.

    “ _‘Katie! Can you hurry up and tell Matt to propose already?’_ ” The two squeal in horribly squeaky voices used to represent Krolia. The joke only makes them laugh because Shiro and Matt haven't dated in years. The duo starts laughing as Keith goes to get his laptop. Katie puts their bag down on the bed. Katie pulls out their laptop, and gets comfortably snug in the blankets Keith laid out especially for them. The bed buzzes around Keith’s designated spot, and Katie quickly snatches up his phone.

    They input his password, which is “42592”, and see that it’s a message from someone called “Lulu”

…---...---...---...---...

_You entered the chatroom with:_ **_Lulu_ **

**_Lulu (2:54 P.M.)_ **

Rosso? Did I offend you that bad by asking to see you in glasses?

**Rosso (2:54 P.M.)**

_He has GLASSES?!_

**_Lulu (2:55 P.M.)_ **

Yea??? Aren’t you Rosso?

**Rosso (2:55 P.M.)**

_Nah bruh I’m his best grend_

**Rosso (2:55 P.M.)**

_*friend_

**_Lulu (2:56 P.M.)_ **

Yea y’ain’t Rosso

**Rosso (2:56 P.M.)**

_No shit Sherlock_

**Rosso (2:57 P.M.)**

_Shit he back_

_Would you like to leave the chatroom with:_ **_Lulu_ ** _?_

_No_ **Yes**

**Rosso** _left the chatroom at_ 2:58 P.M.

…---...---...---...---...

    “Is that my phone?” Keith asks as he walks back into the room. Katie chucks his phone across the bed, opening their laptop in the span of a second.

    Katie just shrugs. “Nah, KoKo.” Keith looks skeptical, but he sits down on his side of the bed.

    “Do you want to work on the project or do you want to continue writing the Angst-fest that is Our Love is Forever?” Keith asks. Katie looks at him like he’s crazy.

    “Those two are meant for each other, Keith. Of course I’m gonna continue writing my beautiful slow-burn.” They deadpan. Keith nods, and he brings up their shared document on Drive. Katie follows suite, and soon the duo are working in an almost robotic manner.

…---...---...---...---...

    Pidge says their goodbyes and slips their earphones in, hitting play before climbing down the side of Kogane’s house and off to the bus stop. Familiar music plays throughout the speakers.

    _I’m never what I like, I’m double-sided. And, I just can’t hide, I kinda like it, when I make you cry, ‘cuz I’m twisted up, I’m twisted up inside._

_I’m never what I like, I’m double-sided. And, I just can’t hide, I kinda like it, when I make you cry, ‘cuz I’m twisted up, I’m twisted up inside my mind._

Pidge can’t help themselves as they begin to tap their foot to the somewhat chorus while they stand there, waiting for the bus.

…---...---...---...---...

    As soon as Katie leaves, Keith puts away his computer and grabs a ponytail and his sketchbook off of his desk. He quickly ties up his hair, and then he slips on his headphones. They look dorky, when compared to Katie’s thin green ones. They have white moons on the sides of the speaker, and they’re jet black. He plugs them into his phone and hits play. Nico jumps up onto his bed, looking well-rested. Keith scratches him under the chin and puts his pencil to paper, singing along to the song blaring through the speakers.

    _“Who are these people? I just woke up in my underwear. No liquor left on the shelf. I should probably introduce myself. You shoulda' seen what I wore. I had a cane and a party hat. I was the king of this hologram. Where there's no such thing as getting out of hand. Memories tend to just pop up. Drunk pre-meds and some rubber gloves. Five-thousand people with designer drugs. Don't think I'll ever get enough.”_ Keith stops himself right on the chorus, looking down at the paper.

    He growls in frustration as he tears the paper out of his book. Floating to the floor, on a yellowed page, are doodles of blueberry plants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Keith/Pidge friendship, Lance POV (I know, I surprised myself too), and eggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith cooks for everyone (Pidge, Krolia, Shiro, Himself) and you cannot change my mind.

…---...---...---...---...

 _You entered the chatroom with:_ **Rosso**

**Rosso (8:35 A.M)**

_I McFucking hate waking up for school._

**_Lulu (8:35 A.M.)_ **

Sameeeeeeeee

**Rosso (8:36 A.M.)**

_Okay I need to get ready, bye Lulu._

**_Lulu (8:36 A.M.)_ **

Bye Reddit

**Rosso (8:36 A.M.)**

_???_

**_Lulu (8:37 A.M.)_ **

That’s YOUR name now lol.

**Rosso (8:38 A.M.)**

_Nice one, Lulu._

_Do you want to change:_ **Rosso’s** _name on your private chat?_

 _No_ **Yes**

_What would you like to change this user’s name to?_

**Rosso|**

**Ross|**

**Ros|**

**Ro|**

**R|**

**Re|**

**Red|**

**Redd|**

**Reddi|**

**Reddit|**

_Is:_ **Reddit** _the name you would like to change:_ **Rosso’s** _name to?_

 _No_ **Yes**

_User name changed successfully._

**Reddit** _left the chatroom at_ 8:38 A.M.

 _Do you want to leave the chatroom with:_ **Reddit** _?_

 _No_ **Yes**

 **_Lulu_ ** _left the chatroom at_ 8:40 A.M.

…---...---...---...---...

    Lance smiles at his phone as he puts it back down on his nightstand. It immediately starts ringing, signaling Lance’s third alarm is going off. He groans, grabbing the phone once more. Lance slides the “X” button up, turning off the alarm as he rolls out of bed.

   

    …---...---...---...---...

    Keith’s phone alarm goes off, but Keith is already awake. He quickly turns off the alarm as he makes his way downstairs, already fully dressed. He shoots Lulu a quick message complaining about getting up, but he really doesn’t mind. Keith actually likes waking up early just so he can avoid Krolia and her weird tendencies.

    Down in the kitchen, he grabs eggs from the fridge and a pan from the oven. Keith turns on the stove, placing the pan on the burner, and cracking the eggs into the pan. He scrambles them, making sure the eggs don’t burn. Keith sections them off in four different bags, one for him, one for Shiro, one for Krolia, and one for Katie.

    He places Krolia and Shiro’s bags in the fridge, then he grabs his own bag and Katie’s bag. Keith walks back upstairs, tossing the bags onto his bed. He grabs his cropped jacket and his backpack, which are both blood-red in color. Keith walks over to his bed, snatching the bags and his phone off of it. He opens MESSENGR, and he shoots Lulu a message.

…---...---...---...---...

 _You have entered the chatroom with:_ **_Lulu_ **

**Reddit (9:01 A.M.)**

_Going to school right now. Fuck my life._

**_Lulu (9:01 A.M.)_ **

Sucks to be you

    **_Lulu (9:02 A.M.)_ **

Jk I’m going to school too :)

**Reddit (9:02 A.M.)**

_Ah, yes, the screaming/dead inside face. My aesthetic._

**Reddit (9:03 A.M.)**

_Shit I really need to leave. Bye Lulu._

**_Lulu (9:03 A.M.)_ **

Bitch bye.

 _Do you want to leave the chatroom with:_ **_Lulu_ ** _?_

 _No_ **Yes**

 **Reddit** _left the chat at_ 9:04 A.M.

    …---...---...---...---...

    Keith pockets his phone, and he walks towards the window. He unlocks, and opens it, waiting for Katie to enter through it.

    Sure enough, although it’s a good five minutes later, Katie enters.

    “Prepared today, are we KoKo?” They say. Keith just shoves the bag of scrambled eggs at them.

    “Nice to see you too, Gremlin.” He responds, with about as much salt as the Dead Sea, as Katie snatches the bag from him.

    “Yes! Thanks, KoKo!” Katie beams at the bag of eggs in their hands. They turn their backpack around, unzip the front pocket, and pull out a plastic fork. Keith looks at them, puzzled. Katie just shrugs. “Gotta be prepared for you. And your food.”

    Keith nods. “Fair enough. Eat fast. We need to leave in negative six minutes.”

    Katie snorts, and chokes on their eggs. They drop the fork into the bag and close the bag. Katie quickly shoves the bag into their backpack. “K, KoKo, let’s go-go!”

    Keith face-palms. “No. Get out before I through you out the McFucking window.” Katie sticks their tongue out at him, grabbing their bag and climbing out of the window. Keith follows their lead, and soon the duo are joking as they make their way down to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the ninth page of this shit send some Mountain Dew Red my way


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New characters are introduced, like LANCE MOTHERFUCKIN' MCCLAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vomiting.  
> Keith has issues with girls.  
> Shoutout to Trans_OverFanboy_60 (TMG60Max)

    …---...---...---...---...

Keith hates school. No, that isn’t an overreaction. He absolutely hates it. He has quite a few reasons why:

Reason one: The girls.

    Junior high girls = horny as hell. No one dare come near them unless they find that person attractive. Unfortunately, Keith _is_ attractive to them. Keith’s dislike of junior girls has only grown since the beginning of the year, and today it has become much, much worse.

    In homeroom, Keith sits down next to Katie and their friend Parker. He pulls out his sketchbook and a pencil, but before he can start sketching, Jenny Pelope approaches him.

    “Hey Keith!” Jenny says, smiling wide. Keith just looks up at her. She continues on. “I saw the posters for the school play, and I noticed that they had you credited you as the artist! You are _so_ talented!” She gushes.

    “I’m sorry, Jenny, but can you move? I want to see the board.” Parker says before Keith responds to Jenny. Jenny just smiles coldly.

    “I’m sorry, Ellwood, but can’t you see me and Keith are talking?” She snarks. Parker doesn’t look amused.

    “Mi disegnare come una delle tue ragazze francesi, Keith. {Draw me like one of your French girls, Keith}” Parker responds. Pidge and Keith snort, clearly amused with Parker and his words. Jenny thinks they’re laughing at a joke, so she giggles as well.

    “So, anyways, Keith… could you maybe, I don’t know, draw me sometime?” She asks, fluttering her eyelashes at Keith.

    “Sure.” Keith deadpans. “Commissions start at twenty-five dollars, and I don’t draw for sex, before you ask.” Pidge and Parker share a look and start laughing. Jenny just looks offended.

    “No! No! I-I wasn’t- I’m not-” Pidge cuts her off.

    “Jenny, honey, you would’ve. You were, now shut up and move; We need to view the board.” They say, barely holding their serious façade. Parker can’t seem to help himself, and he starts laughing harder. Pidge is patting Parker on the back, trying to calm him down when Jenny turns her attention back to Keith.

    “Anyways, could you? I really would appreciate it, and I’ll repay you in any way.” Jenny winks and leans into Keith’s personal space. “ _Any_ way.” Keith can smell her oversaturated lavender-and-baby’s breath perfume. It makes him want to puke.

    “Ok, twenty-five dollars should do, if you want me to just draw you.” He responds instead of running to the nearest garbage can.

    “No, not money payment, silly!” She giggles. “Like, I’ll be your girlfriend.” Keith starts actually gagging at that.

…---...---...---...---...

    “Oh _fuck._ Parker, deal with Jenny. I’m taking Keith to the bathroom.” Pidge whispers to Parker before coaxing Keith into walking with them. Jenny just looks confused.

    “Aw, is Keith okay?” She asks Parker. Parker just shrugs.

    “P-probably not.” He says. Jenny asks him another question.

    “Was it something I said?” Parker just studies her for a moment.

    “Probably, yeah.” He says again. “What d-did you say?”

    “I told him I’d be his girlfriend if he drew me! I don’t know why he started barfing!” Jenny huffs, clearly hurt. It takes all of Parker’s strength to not start laughing again. Which isn’t much, considering the amount of sleep he got was below 6 hours (Thank Pidge and their fanfic). He starts giggling, though.

    “Who-boy.” He manages to say before going hysterical again. “Yo- _you_ think that Ke-Keith Kogane, gayest of the gays, wants to date you? Have-have you looked in the mirror lately, Pelope? You are, like, the second most feminine female to ever female!” Parker laughs until it hurts to laugh. Jenny just “Hmphs”, walking away from Parker and his wheezing.

    …---...---...---...---...

Reason number two of why Keith hates school: Lance McClain

   

    Keith and Pidge are walking to the boy’s bathroom together. Keith is trying to keep from spewing regurgitated eggs everywhere, and Pidge is contemplating their decision to walk Keith to the bathrooms/become Keith’s friend. The duo are almost there when someone shouts, “Hey, Kogane!” Pidge turns around, then Keith, and he wishes he hadn’t. Standing right there, bright as day, is Lance McClain.

    Keith does not know why McClain hates him so much. One day, Keith was perfectly fine, the next, McClain had blacklisted him. Now, it seems, that Keith can’t go one day without being cornered by McClain.

    “Lance, he’s ‘bout ready to lose his breakfast, leave him alone.” Pidge says. McClain, miraculously, listens to them.

    “Oh no! Okay, okay, I’ll leave now, don’t want Mullet to puke, but I’ll be waiting until he gets back!” He yells as he begins to walk away from the pair. Pidge rolls their eyes.

    “Of course you will. Bye Lance.” They say, and with that, Keith is finally retching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bought a chest binder and I came yesterday. I was too excited to finish and post
> 
>  
> 
> 12 pages and I'm dying send me some prompts so I can get over my current writer's block


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More chats because that last chapter tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write vomit.

_ You entered the chatroom with:  _ **_Lulu_ **

**Reddit (4:39 P.M.)**

_ Fuck my lifeeeeeee _

**_Lulu (4:50 P.M.)_ **

OOF WHY MY REDDIT 

**Reddit (4:52 P.M.)**

_ Turn off caps locc  _

**Reddit (4:52 P.M.)**

_ *lock  _

__ **_Lulu (4:52 P.M.)_ **

GASP

**_Lulu (4:52 P.M.)_ **

*SCREENSHOTTED* 

**Reddit (4:53 P.M.)**

_ Fuck you toooooooo _

**Reddit (4:57 P.M.)**

_ Anyways, I threw up in front of the biggest asshole in school, so I got sent home. My bro chewed me out and got the reason why I barfed. I hate everything rn. _

**** **_Lulu (4:58 P.M.)_ **

LOLOLOLOL WHY DID U BARF 

**Reddit (4:59 P.M.)**

_ I’m too gay for horny junior girls. _

__ **_Lulu (5:03 P.M.)_ **

Sorry I had to stop laughing 

**Reddit (5:04 P.M.)**

_ I stand by my earlier statement. _

__ **_Lulu (5:04 P.M.)_ **

Yah wanna know something weird?

**Reddit (5:05 P.M.)**

_ Yeah, sure. _

**** **_Lulu (5:06 P.M.)_ **

My arch-rival barfed in front of me earlier today at school

**Reddit (5:06 P.M.)**

_ Coincidence?-I-think-not.gif _

**** **_Lulu (5:07 P.M.)_ **

YES BITCH YES

**Reddit (5:07 P.M.)**

_ But no, it’s probably just a coincidence. _

**Reddit (5:08 P.M.)**

_ Sorry, Lulu. _

**** **_Lulu (5:09 P.M.)_ **

Buzzkill.

_ At:  _ _ 5:11 P.M. _ _ , your name was changed to: _ **Buzzkill** _ by:  _ **_Lulu._ **

_ Keep the name change? _

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

_ Name changed successfully. _

**Buzzkill (5:12 P.M.)**

_ You’re immature. _

__ **_Lulu (5:12 P.M.)_ **

NO SHIT SHERLOCC

**Buzzkill (5:13 P.M.)**

_ Woah, you still deserve a big FUCK YOU. _

**Buzzkill (5:14 P.M.)**

_ Hold up, give me ten minutes. Bye Lulu. _

__ **_Lulu (5:14 P.M.)_ **

Bye BUZZKILLER

_ Do you want to leave the chatroom with: _ **_Lulu?_ **

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

**Buzzkill** _ left the chat at: _ 5:15 P.M.

…---...---...---...---...

_ You are now chatting with:  _ TechWizard

TechWizard (5:14 P.M.)

**Hey, it’s Pidge.**

**Rosso (5:16 P.M.)**

_ How’d you get this  _ **_MESSENGR_ ** _ account? _

__ TechWizard (5:17 P.M.)

**Rosso = Red. Keith Kogane, master of Red in every language. This is Keith, right?**

**Rosso (5:18 P.M.)**

_ … _

__ TechWizard (5:18 P.M.)

**Your silence is all I need to confirm.**

TechWizard (5:18 P.M.)

**ANYWAYS, how are you feeling?**

**Rosso (5:19 P.M.)**

_ Like shit hit the fan but the shit was me and the fan was on high speed. _

     TechWizard (5:19 P.M.)

**You are truly a poet.**

**Rosso (5:20 P.M.)**

_ Stfu. _

__ TechWizard (5:20 P.M.)

**No, bitch, no.**

**Rosso (5:21 P.M.)**

_ That’s-Lulu’s-Thing.screenshot.img _

TechWizard (5:22 P.M.)

**You named the fucking screenshot I’m dyingghhhhkeusehtttttttt**

TechWizard (5:23 P.M.)

**KOGANE GOTSA SIDE HOErdasdakagdyjesgdagdFALUGglgfia**

**Rosso (5:23 P.M.)**

_ Was that Matt? Or are you at home with Mr. Hates My Guts? _

TechWizard (5:24 P.M.)

**The actual side hoe.**

**Rosso (5:24 P.M.)**

_ Both of them are hoes though, Techie. _

TechWizard (5:25 P.M.)

**Shit you right.**

**Rosso (5:26 P.M.)**

_ Shit I’ve gotta go, you coming over for dinner or should I just give you leftovers and my recipe? _

TechWizard (5:26 P.M,)

**What you making?**

**Rosso (5:27 P.M.)**

_ Probably chicken and dumplings because I’m lazy today. Maybe breadsticks. Probably both though. _ __

__ TechWizard (5:27 P.M.)

**Make me a plate, or two. Hunker-Dunker might want to try the food I’ve been bragging about LOL.**

**Rosso (5:28 P.M.)**

_ Okay, but I get to write the next two chapters. _

TechWizard (5:28 P.M.)

**One and we co-write the other.**

**Rosso (5:29 P.M.)**

_ Deal. _

TechWizard (5:30 P.M.)

**Fine. Now go make your amazing McFuckin’ uhhh**

**Rosso (5:30 P.M.)**

_ Okay, mom. _

_ Do you want to leave the chat with:  _ TechWizard?

_ No _ __ __ **Yes**

****Rosso** _left the chat at:_ 5:31 P.M. **

...---...---...---...---...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo its Pidge on MESSENGR


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parker is a trans kid that needs therapy, Keith makes a shit decision, Pidge is a mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a vent chapter, I guess.  
> Parker is the self-insert dude in this story, but he doesn't date a main character so he's good
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this took so long my Docs keeps breaking

_...---...---...---...---..._

_You entered the chatroom with:_ **_Lulu_ **

**Buzzkill (12:18 A.M.)**

_Do you think cats have emotions?_

**_Lulu (12:19 A.M.)_ **

No, cats are hellspawn

**Buzzkill (12:19 A.M.)**

_But Frey just mewed really sadly at me so I’d pick him up_

**** **_Lulu (12:20 A.M.)_ **

Manipulative hellspawn.

**Buzzkill (12:20 A.M.)**

_But-_

**** **_Lulu (12:20 A.M.)_ **

HELLSPAWN

**Buzzkill (12:21 A.M.)**

_Lulu-_

**** **_Lulu (12:21 A.M.)_ **

H E L L S P A W N

**Buzzkill (12:21 A.M.)**

_*sigh*_

**** **_Lulu (12:22 A.M.)_ **

I can hear your disappointment through the app.

**Buzzkill (12:22 A.M.)**

_That was the point, dumbass._

**** **_Lulu (12:22 A.M.)_ **

Watch you’re profanity

**Buzzkill (12:23 A.M.)**

_-Cough cough- *your -cough-_

…---...---...---...---...

One new notification from: **MESSENGR**

Open chat with: **TechWizard**?

 _No_ **Yes**

…---...---...---...---...

 _You entered the chat with:_ **TechWizard**

**TechWizard (12:23 A.M.)**

**kEITH  OPEN THE WINDOW PLEASE**

…---...---...---...---...

    Keith sets down his phone on his bed and walks cautiously towards the window. _Pidge never comes over this late_ , he thinks. As Keith is walking, he hears someone speak.

   

    “Shh. Shh. Parker, it’s okay.” Pidge stops talking, and Keith can hear sniffling. “Shh. Calm down.” Pidge speaks softly, then Keith hears tapping on the window. He runs this time, opening the window quickly. Pidge and Parker enter, and Keith finally sees why Pidge was trying to calm Parker down.

    Parker looks like a mess. His normally curly, brown hair is matted. He looks paler than normal, and his signature NASA hoodie is tied around his waist. Parker looks as though he’s been crying for hours, his eyes are bloodshot as hell and his face is soaked. His doe brown eyes are glossy under his thick black frames. Parker’s shirt is missing, replaced by what looks like a bra-corset duo. He has his galaxy backpack on his back, the front pocket open a little. Pidge has his hand in theirs.

    Keith looks at Parker a second longer, then he gets up to go get the pair sleep stuff. He grabs his phone and shoots Lulu a message.

…---...---...---...---...

 _You have entered the chatroom with:_ **_Lulu_ **

**Buzzkill (12:35 A.M.)**

_Sorry for leaving you on read. I have some visitors._

**** **_Lulu (12:36 A.M.)_ **

What? Who? Are you ok?

**Buzzkill (12:36 A.M.)**

_Yes. Don’t worry about me right now. I’ll be gone for a bit though._

**Buzzkill (12:37 A.M.)**

_Goodnight, Lulu._

_Do you want to leave the chat with:_ **_Lulu_ ** _?_

 _No_ **Yes**

 **Buzzkill** _left the chat at:_ 12:38 A.M.

…---...---...---...---...

    Blankets and extra pillows in hand, Keith heads back upstairs. He opens the door to find Parker and Pidge sitting on the floor, Parker’s bag between them. Keith places the blankets on the floor by the foot of the bed, and he sits down on the floor next to Pidge.

    “So…” Keith starts. Pidge puts one hand up to silence him.

    “Let him speak when he wants, KoKo.” They say, eyes sharp and cold. Parker opens the front of his bag, and an orange blob of fur jumps out. The giant tabby meows and allows Parker to pick it up. Parker pets the cat tenderly, placing it on his lap.

    “You want t-to know wha-what hap-happe-” Parker starts shaking with silent sobs, pulling the cat closer to his chest. Pidge reaches for his shoulder, but he just pushes their hand away. “I-I’m fine, Ho-Holt.” He tries for a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

    Pidge rolls their eyes as they move closer to Parker. “Obviously not, Parks.” Parker hands the cat to Pidge, who takes it gingerly. The fat thing meows, not happy about the movement.

    Parker unties his hoodie from around his waist. He pulls it over his head with one quick motion, and he takes the cat back. Parker lowers his head onto the tabby’s, and he begins whispering to it.

     It sounds like gibberish to Keith, because who tells their cat, “Calm down, Shit-Lord.” and, “We’ll be fine, amore. We will. L'aiuto è qui.”?

     The cat, affectionately called “Shit-Lord”, relaxes into Parker’s embrace. Parker relaxes as well, and he stops shaking. Tears still glisten in his eyes, threatening to spill at any moment. Pidge pulls Parker into their arms, and Keith moves closer to the two.

     “My-my mom… She keeps tell-telling me I’m no-not a boy.” Parker says, shoulders beginning to shake. “But..but I am a boy!” He says, then he starts sobbing into Pidge’s shoulder. Pidge looks at Keith for help, but Keith doesn’t know what to do, so he just shrugs.

     “Parks, uh…” Pidge says. Keith shoot them a look that says, _Very eloquent._ Pidge shoots him a look that says, _Shut up._

     “So..so I ran away. And..” Parker makes a noise that sounds like a hiccup and a sob. “And.. I ran i-i-into Je-Jenny Pelope and Ny-Nyma. They-they called me a perve-pervert and rip-ripped my jack-jacket off....” He just stops there and runs his fingers through Shit-Lord’s fur.

     “Oh, Parker…” Pidge says, and they hug him tighter. Keith stands up, returning not even a minute later with a blanket. He places it around the other boy’s shoulders, sitting down once more.

     Keith’s phone goes off, and Pidge shoos him away.

…---...---...---...---...

Ten new notifications from: **MESSENGR**

Open chat with: **_Lulu?_ **

_No_ **Yes**

…---...---...---...---...

**_Lulu (12:50 A.M.)_ **

Buzzkill?

    **_Lulu (12:51 A.M.)_ **

Reddit?

    **_Lulu (12:51 A.M.)_ **

Rosso?

    **_Lulu (12:52 A.M.)_ **

Are you ok?

    **_Lulu (12:55 A.M.)_ **

Rosso?

    **_Lulu (12:57 A.M.)_ **

Please answer me

    **_Lulu (1:02 A.M.)_ **

Rosso i hate to sound like an ex

    **_Lulu (1:03 A.M.)_ **

But please answer me

    **_Lulu (1:04 A.M.)_ **

Please.

    **_Lulu (1:05 A.M.)_ **

Rosso?

**Buzzkill (1:10 A.M.)**

_Don’t worry, Lulu. I’m alright._

**Buzzkill (1:11 A.M.)**

_Call this number if you need me, one of my visitors is having a breakdown._

**Buzzkill (1:12 A.M.)**

_480-390-6721_

**** **_Lulu (1:13 A.M.)_ **

Oh thank Evan Hansen

    **_Lulu (1:14 A.M.)_ **

_480-412-5699_ is mine.

 _Do you want to leave the chat with:_ **_Lulu_ ** _?_

 _No_ **Yes**

 **Buzzkill** _left the chat at:_ 1:15 A.M.

…---...---...---...---...

    Keith begins to head back into his room. He gets to the door when he hears Pidge say, “He’s asleep. I’ll catch you up, KoKo.”

    Keith enters the room, and helps Pidge move Parker and the Shit-Lord (Which Pidge tells him is named “Luci”) onto some of the blankets on the floor.

    When the two are done moving the, surprisingly light, other boy and his cat, Pidge sits down on Keith’s bed. They pat the space next to them, so Keith sits.

    "Jenny and Nyma… they were hammered. Shit-faced drunk. They just…” Pidge sighs. “They just ripped his shirt to shreds. No one cared enough to call the cops. He came crawling to the house. It was horrible. He could barely breathe when I first saw him. He was… it was so…” They laugh. “I’m like his mother, I swear.”

    Keith looks at the fifteen-year-old sitting in front of him. They look so exhausted. Keith pulls them into a tight hug. Pidge gasps, and immediately hugs him back.

    “I… I’m proud of you, Pidgeon. So, so proud.” Keith tells the younger. Pidge just hugs him tighter.

    “Thank you for letting us stay here, Keith.” They whisper. “Lance and Hunk were overwhelming him with so many questions, and no one was in peace there.”

    “Anything for my cryptid-hunting partner in crime.” Keith says. “Now, go to bed. Or _I’ll_ become your mother.”

    “That makes zero sense.” Pidge says, but they climb off of the bed. Keith smiles at his best friend making a blanket-fortress-bed-thing on the floor.

…---...---...---...---...

    Keith wakes up to his phone humming on his desk. He picks it up, frowning at the time displayed on the screen.

       

    **2:58 A.M.**

Keith also doesn’t recognize this number.

**_480-412-5699_ **

**Answer call?**

_No_ **Yes**

“Hey, it’s Lulu.”

It was…

 

 

 

 

_It was Lance McClain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking cliffhangers
> 
> Anyway STORY INTENSIFIES


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forest doesn't know how to update
> 
>  
> 
> Dudes next chapter is a lance chapter

     Keith hears Lance shift before he hears him speak again. “Or-or Mirtillo?” Lance waits, and then he sighs. “Blueberry?”

 

     Keith wants to say something, he really does, but he needs to know that this isn’t a prank. Lance wouldn’t be above that, Keith knows as much. (Eighth grade was horrible, don’t ask.) 

 

     “Is this even Rosso?” Lance asks, so quietly that Keith wonders if it is even  directed towards him. “Alright, I obviously have the wrong number, so… Bye, stranger.”

 

     “It’s Rosso.” Keith says. It takes a minute until he hears Lance gasp.

 

     “KEITH?!” Lance shouts, and Keith sees one of the lumps on his floor shift. Keith slowly climbs out of bed. “No, no, no, no, NO. You are- you are not Rosso. No fucking way. No.”

 

     Keith is already out of his bed by the time Lance stops talking. “Yeah, I’m Rosso. This is he. Hello.” He hears Pidge whisper something, probably a “Shut the fuck up,” as he leaves the room.

 

     “What’s your game, Kogane? Hmm? HMMM?” Lance inquires. Keith rolls his eyes, somewhat angry that this isn’t a face-time call. And then somewhat glad, because he probably looks like shit.

 

     “No game, just an app. And a name. Rosso.” Keith says, hoping his annoyance seeps into his voice and he doesn’t sound like he just woke up (which he has, but Lance doesn’t need to know that).

 

     “No.  _ You _ are not  _ them. _ Rosso is way too nice to be you, Kogane.” Lance says. Keith starts laughing, right there in the hallway. “STOP LAUGHING!” Keith doubles over at the sheer tone of offense Lance’s voice.

 

     “I’m so- I’m sorry!” Keith manages to force out. Lance just groans.

 

     “No! You aren’t!” Lance whines. “Can you  _ stop?” _

 

     “Nu- _ no!”  _ Keith laughs out. Lance makes a noise that could be a whine, could be a groan, probably is a mix between both options.

 

     “Whatever. I’m ending this call. Bye,  _ Kogane. _ ” Lance huffs out, and then Keith’s phone goes eerily silent. 

 

And then it buzzes, and the screen lights up.

…---...---...---...---...

_ 4 new messages from: _ **MESSANGR**

_ Open application now? _

_No_ **Yes**

…---...---...---...---...

**TechWizard (3 new)**

**_Open chat now?_ **

**No** _Yes_

…---...---...---...---...

**_Lulu (1 new)_ **

**_Open chat now?_ **

_No_ **Yes**

…---...---...---...---...

_ You entered the chatroom with:  _ **_Lulu_ **

**_Lulu (3:12 A.M.)_ **

I think you gave me the wrong number, Buzzkill

…---...---...---...---...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CLIFFHANGER IS NOT GETTING RESOLVED IN THE NEXT KEITH POV so comment what you would like to see Keith say and i'll pick one of your answers okay dudes


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance POV with some angst, a new character im sorry, and more getting blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE MY SON LANCE I SWEAR  
> Reposted chapter but with revisions

     Lance has had a weird night. It started when one of Pidges nerd friends came crawling over (Literally, that kid could barely walk) with only a chest-binder and some sweatpants on. Pidge had only shoved him out of the way when he answered the door, and then they left with this kid when Hunk tried to ask questions.

 

     That wasn’t too weird, seeing how Pidge’s friends were always over. Or they were always at a friend’s house. (That had been the case ever since Lance banned Kogane from stepping foot into the house. Pidge had just rolled their eyes and said, “Okay, _mom._ ”)

 

     But then Rosso had said that they had visitors around the same time Pidge sent him the text “Just arrived @ Kogane’s.” He should have become sceptical right then, but it wasn’t until he decided to call the number that Rosso gave him that alarms began to go off.

 

     So now, sitting on the floor in his bedroom, Lance sends a message to Rosso. Or Keith.

 

 _Stop that,_ Lance has to tell himself. _There is no way Kogane is Rosso. There is no way. No way in hell._

 

 _But they’re really similar,_ He argues with himself, scrolling through old chat logs. Lance picks up on the small things he never did notice about Rosso. Like how blunt he- _They,_ Lance reminds himself-could get. Or the fact that they have an older brother named Shiro. Or even the fact that they had the same schedule for school.

 

 _Most high schools have the same schedule, you moron._ Lance should’ve known that. Despite the fact he hasn’t been to different high school and all of his friends have gone to the same high school as him, and he hasn’t ever thought about asking his siblings.

 

 _And what was up with not noticing the ‘Shiro is my brother’ comment? How stupidly oblivious can you get, McClain?_ Lance just wants to launch himself into the fucking sun. So he walks into the bathroom, and he slides into the bathtub.

 

      Lance wants to cry, he really, truly does. But he can’t say that this wasn’t foreshadowed for him at the start. He bangs his head on the back of the tub, and he turns on his phone.

 

     What he expects when he opens his phone, Lance doesn’t know. But a notification from MESSENGR wasn’t on his Top Ten List, that’s for sure.

 

…---...---...---...---...

 _One new message from:_ MESSENGR

_Open app now?_

_No_            **Yes**

…---...---...---...---...

_You are now chatting with: bOOksNOb _

_bOOksNOb (3:18 A.M.)_

I saw your profile asking for someone to vent to. So, here I am. 

…---...---...---..---...

     Lance is 27% sure he doesn’t know anyone besides Pidge (and maybe Kogane) that has an account on MESSENGR, so he clicks on this person’s profile.

....---...---...---...---...

_bOOksNOB_

**Age: (Not specified)**

**Gender: (Female)**

**Height: (5 foot 8 inches)**

**Why is this app so specific, I just want to socialize.**

**Hit me up if you need to complain or just to talk!**

....---...---...---...---...

 

**_Mirtillo (3:20 A.M.)_ **

Oh my god thank u! This means a lot to me!

 

**_Mirtillo (3:22 A.M.)_ **

So i really like this person but i called them and my rival answered me and i am freaking out because he probably thinks i’m doing what i did in 8th grade

_bOOksNOb (3:22 A.M.)_

Which was? 

**_Mirtillo (3:26 A.M.)_ **

I called him on the dare ‘act like his boyfriend and break up with him’ and so i did and he started crying. He kept asking ‘why?’ in this obviously choking back sobs voice. It was really sad but i kept going until he was full on sobbing and everyone was laughing.

_bOOksNOb (3:27 A.M.)_

You know, that sounds a lot like someone I know. 

 

…---...---...---...---...

     Okay, that sets off alarms in Lance’s brain. So he does what any curious high schooler does at 3 A.M. while talking to a complete stranger.

…---...---...---...---...

**_Mirtillo (3:30 A.M.)_ **

And who is that?

_bOOksNOb (3:31 A.M.)_

Aren’t we talking about him? 

…---...---...---...---...

     What in the actual _fuck._

…---...---...---...---...

**_Mirtillo (3:33 A.M.)_ **

Whom the fuck r u?

_ bOOksNOb (3:34 A.M.) _

I’m a friend of Keith Kogane, assuming that’s who we are talking about. 

**_Mirtillo (3:34 A.M.)_ **

I dont believe u.

**_Mirtillo (3:34 A.M.)_ **

Tell me something only me and him would know.

_ bOOksNOb (3:37 A.M.) _

Well, I know that he and you were fairly competitive in middle school, and that you both fought over really dumb things. Most fights were initiated by you. 

**_Mirtillo (3:38 A.M.)_ **

Um. NO!

**_Mirtillo (3:38 A.M.)_ **

I like to think we both started them, thank u very much.

…---...---...---...---...

     Wait. _Shit._ Lance didn’t mean to say that. He groans, typing out a new message.

…---...---...---...---...

**_Mirtillo (3:39 A.M.)_ **

NOT SAYING U AND ME R TALKING ABOUT THE SAME PERSON

_ bOOksNOb (3:40 A.M.) _

Smooth. 

**_Mirtillo (3:40 A.M.)_ **

I know

_ bOOksNOb (3:41 A.M.) _

But to convince you, I have one last piece of evidence. 

**_Mirtillo (3:41 A.M.)_ **

Sure u do.

**_Mirtillo (3:42 A.M.)_ **

Go on tho.

_ bOOksNOb (3:44 A.M.) _

You thought he was a girl and tried flirting with him until he finally told you he wasn’t interested. 

**_Mirtillo (3:49 A.M.)_ **

hOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNEW THIS

**_Mirtillo (3:50 A.M.)_ **

shit *Know

_ bOOksNOb (3:50 A.M.) _

One, I have much knowledge of Keith’s relationship with you. 

**_Mirtillo (3:51 A.M.)_ **

That sounds like we r dating.

_ bOOksNOb (3:51 A.M.) _

Oh, you aren’t? What a shame. 

**_Mirtillo (3:51 A.M.)_ **

wHAT

_ bOOksNOb (3:52 A.M.) _

A shame. 

_ bOOksNOb (3:52 A.M.) _

Continuing on, though. 

_ bOOksNOb (3:54 A.M.) _

Two, I’m a family friend of the Kogane/Shirogane household. 

**_Mirtillo (3:55 A.M.)_ **

Which one? Hmmm?

_ bOOksNOb (3:55 A.M.) _

Krolia Kogane. 

**_Mirtillo (3:56 A.M.)_ **

How OLD r u?

_ bOOksNOb (3:56 A.M.) _

Three, my name is Romelle Altea. 

**_Mirtillo (3:57 A.M.)_ **

And you’re watching Disney channel!

_You have been blocked by: bOOksNOb _

**|Okay|**

…---...---...---...---...

 _How rude,_ Lance thinks to himself. He turns on the flashlight app, and he crawls out of the tub and back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets do introductions mkay  
> Hi i'm Forest  
> This took forever for me to revise  
> I livestreamed instead of writing (find me at Cryptid Pickle on youtube) (i have no shame)  
> Why is krolia still not in here  
> same for shiro  
> thats the end send this boy some help i'm on page 28  
> Comment because these are a pain in the ass to post


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Wal-Mart updates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to make such a short chapter.   
> TW- Keith has a short episode of trichotillomania starting at: Keith's scalp starts to sting  
> and ending at: They pat him on the shoulder.

     Keith opens his eyes to see the fattest cat he has ever seen staring back at him. Keith, being the completely rational human being he is, jolts upright. The giant mass meows at him, seeming shocked by the sudden movement. It moves towards him, Keith backs up more, and someone snickers.

 

_      Oh, right. _

 

     Pidge is sitting cross-legged on the floor parallel to the bed, a small smile on their face. They mouth the words, “Parker’s cat,” and Keith must look really confused. They stand up and creep quietly to the bed. Pidge plops down right next to Keith.

     “That’s Parker’s service cat,” Pidge explains. Keith must look really confused because Pidge keeps attempting to explain. “You know? Parker? The entire reason I’m here?” 

 

     “Sorry, no?” Keith says. Pidge sighs, and then gestures to a lump on the floor. Keith just thought it was extra pillows for Pidge. 

 

     Pidge kicks the lump, and an arm shoots out to smack their foot away. 

 

     “What the hell?” Parker’s voice says from under the mounds of blankets. 

 

     “Get up, Parks.” Pidge kicks the mound again, and Parker shoots upward. He flicks Pidge in the nose, and then he turns to Keith. 

 

     “D-do, uh… Can I use your s-shower?” He asks. Keith nods and Parker thanks him before leaving the room.

 

     “Okay, then,” Pidge says, clapping their hands. The sound shocks Keith into being fully awake.”Imma go get changed.” They pick up their bag. “I suggest you do the same, KoKo.” WIth that, Pidge leaves the room, and Keith is alone once more.

 

     Keith goes to check the time on his phone, but he finds that it’s not where he put it last night. So, he settles with getting out of bed to get dressed and, more importantly, search for his phone. He swings his legs off of the bed, standing up. 

 

     Keith gets dressed quickly, throwing on a grey shirt, a pair of jeans, and his red jacket. He sits on his bed and pats down the pajamas, but he can’t find his phone.  _ Oh, shit,  _ Keith’s eyes widen in realization.  _ Pidge. _

 

     Then another thought dawns on him, worse than the last.  _ Pidge knows my password. _

 

     Then the final thought materializes, and Keith starts pulling at his hair.  _ Pidge has talked to Lance through my phone. _

 

     Keith’s scalp starts to sting. He pulls his hands, now fists, out of his hair, revealing strands wrapped around his knucles. Keith starts panicking because,  _ Oh god oh god oh god I was doing so well oh god Shiro’s going to kill me oh god. _

 

     Keith jumps- he physically leaps about two feet in the air- when Pidge rests a hand on his shoulder. They pulls his still clenched fists away from his line of sight, and pull him into a hug. 

 

     “Just so you know, I’m telling Krolia.” Pidge says, and Keith can only nod.  Pidge pulls away from the hug. They pat him on the shoulder.

 

     “I’m s-sorry to stop this sibling moment,” Parker calls, “but if you w-want to get to Walmart, hurry your asses u-up. Remy is al-almost here.”

 

     “Wouldn’t want to make her wait.” Pidge says, rising from the bed. 

 

     “Walmart?” Keith asks. “Who said shit about Walmart?” No one answers him. He sighs and goes off to find his wallet.

 

…---...---...---...---...

     “Get in losers, we’re going shopping.” Romelle calls from the front seat of her car. 

 

     Her hair is up in twin-tails, and her so-blue-they’re-purple eyes are emphasized by what she calls “the new trend”, which is small boomerang-shaped face paint in the color aquamarine. The sweater she has on makes her look slightly older than she actually is, and the empty Starbucks cup combined with her outfit makes her look like a soccer mom.

 

     Pidge snorts. “Hi, mom. We need to pick up Jimmy from his game at six, okay?”

 

     Romelle rolls her eyes. “Get in the damn car before I leave you behind.” Pidge gasps in mocking offense, and then climbs in the back seat. Keith does the same, leaving Parker to suffer in the front with Romelle.

 

     “Th-they’re not wrong, Remy,” Parker tells Romelle, smiling slightly. “You l-look like  _ my _ m-mom”

 

     Romelle doesn’t turn to look at Parker. Instead, she says in a monotone tone, “I’m 4 years older than you, Parker.”

 

     The car’s passengers sit in uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Then, Keith starts laughing. Not small, mostly silent laughter. Loud, almost maniacal laughter. 

 

     Everyone else continues to stay silent as Keith laughs until he can’t breathe. Then, he stops and looks at Romelle. “God, way to be self-aware. Thanks for that, I needed it.”

 

     “She’s the best Rom-Com.” Pidge says, smiling. Everyone groans as Pidge laughs at their own joke.

 

…---...---...---...---...

     “Okay, young blood. Get out!” Romelle says, parking her car. Keith and Pidge are the first to hop out, due to the back seat being suffocatingly hot.

 

     “What’re we here for again?” Keith asks Parker as the group walks into the storefront. 

 

     “I dunno,” Parker mumbles, playing with his hoodie strings. “Pidge pr-probably wants wire. O-or felt. It’s Pidge, a-after all.” 

 

     Pidge grabs Keith then, dragging him towards the nearest cart pusher. They ask to use one of the carts and then hurriedly climb into the basket.

 

     “Okay, KoKo, you gonna help me out, or what?” They say, turning (or attempting to turn) to face him. Keith just stares at his friend. “Keith. Buddy. Are you going to push the cart?”

 

     “Oh.  _ Oh,”  _ Keith smacks himself in the face. “Yeah, lets do this.” He cracks his knuckles and then the duo is off.

…---...---...---...---...

     “Sorry for t-that, back in the c-car,” Parker apologizes, scratching the back of his neck.

 

     “You’re fine, Parker. I’m just glad Keith laughed. He seemed stressed, don’t you think?” Romelle responds. Parker smiles slightly.

 

“Yeah. R-really tense,” He says. 

 

      The pair hear someone screaming, and they turn just to see Keith and Pidge zooming down the parking lot towards the entrance. Parker and Romelle jump away from the front just in time for Keith and Pidge to crash into the building.

 

     “Fuck yeah!” Pidge yells. Keith looks visibly shaken up.

 

     “Never again. I refuse.” Keith declares.

 

     “Come on, young blood,” Romelle laughs. The children follow her inside the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where have I been?   
> No one asked but, my own trichotillomania has been acting up with my depression, leading me to be very sluggish and have impulses that are harmful to myself (i.e. pulling out my hair.).  
> I'm also editing my friend's story currently, which takes an awful lot of time because damn can that girl produce five chapters in four days.
> 
> Also, I'm officially out as trans to my mom! that was stress-inducing.
> 
> I hope you understand.
> 
> Yours informally,  
> Forest


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Lance pov, Pidge being a gremlin, and nyma the bitch  
> also  
> walmart walmart walmart walmarT walmaRT walmART walMART waLMART  
> wALMART WALMART  
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Homophobia warning that starts at: Nyma doesn't need to know that  
> And ends at: Lance grits his teeth
> 
> A world without homophobia doesn't exist, and thats sad but true.

     “Hey Pidge,” Keith asks, holding up a box of something.

 

     “Yeah?”

 

     “What is this?”

 

     Pidge takes the box from Keith and inspects it. Then, “Hey, Parks, what is this?”

 

     Parker looks over and snatches the box from Pidge. “I c-can say that I don’t e-even know what this is.” Pidge groans and takes the box back.

 

     “Remy!” Pidge yells out to Romelle. The group hears footsteps and then Romelle appears, cart full.

 

     “Yes, Katie?”

 

     “What the fuck is this?”

 

     Romelle takes the package, flipping it over in her hands. “Cereal.” Pidge starts slow clapping.

 

     “The queen,” Pidge says, voice in false awe. “She knows the cereal from the fucking whatever else comes in boxes”

 

     “Granola bars,” Parker offers, helpfully.

 

     Pidge rolls their eyes. “Thanks. Hey, Keith-” They begin, but Keith is gone.

…---...---...---...---...

     It comes as no surprise that Lance adores Tina and Reyna, Hunk’s moms. It’s also not a surprise that he would do anything for these two women.

 

     That being said, going shopping at the only Walmart in town whilst on a ninety dollar budget is cutting it kind of close. And the fact that he had to take Nyma makes it even worse, somehow.

 

     “Babe. _Babe,”_ Nyma drawls as Lance pulls into the parking lot. She puts her feet into his lap. “ _Babe!”_

 

     Lance looks at her, unamused. He smiles, and it’s so fake he can’t bring himself to make eye contact. “What’s up, Ny?”

 

     “Why are we here? I _wanted_ to go to the mall,” Nyma complains.

 

_I told you you didn’t have to come,_ Lance wants to say. Instead, “Hunk’s moms need groceries. I need more facemasks. It’s a win-win situation.”

 

     That’s a big lie. Lance just bought new facemasks, but Nyma doesn’t need to know that.

 

     “Ugh. I forgot your friend has fags for moms.”

 

     Lance grits his teeth, hands clenched on the steering wheel. He wants to yell at her. He wants to yell, _I’m fucking bisexual!_ But he can’t. Because he’s worked so hard to make her love him. So, he just unlocks the doors and gets out.

 

_Bad idea._ Two people rush past in a shopping cart, one screaming, “Fuck yeah!” Lance would start laughing if he wasn’t staring at the blur of people. Because someone just screamed, “Wait! SHIT!”

 

     Someone who sounds a lot like Keith Kogane.

 

     Nyma places a hand on Lances shoulder, tearing his attention away from the duo of people. “God. How immature.”

 

     Lance can only nod, jaw cemented in place. He starts walking towards the entrance, Nyma in tow.

…---...---...---...---...

     “Hey,” Keith says, almost a whisper. He doesn’t expect the other boy to hear him, but the other looks up.

 

     “Keith. Hey.” Lance says. He sounds annoyed, but the soft smile on his face contradicts that.

 

     “I’m sorry, y’know,” Keith whispers. Lance just looks at him, perplexed.

 

     Lance opens his mouth to say something, but he’s cut off by some blonde chick. “Babe, c’mon, buy the shit you need. I wanna go to the mall.”

 

     “Ny, I’m talking to Kogane,” Lance attempts to explain. She just rolls her eyes and drags Lance by the hand.

 

_Nyma,_ Keith repeats to himself. He almost hisses when he does so. Lance mouths a quick, _Sorry,_ as he walks away.

 

     “Keith!” Pidge calls. They spot Keith and run up to him. “DUDE!” Pidge punches him in the arm, hard. “Where the fuck have you been? Romelle’s been freaking out!”

 

     “Sorry, sorry,” Keith apologizes. “Just saw…” _Lance._ “Someone I thought I knew. I didn’t.”

 

     “Could’ve warned us!”

 

     “I know…”

 

     “Parker’s having a lowkey panic attack!”

 

     Keith winces. “Shit, really?”

 

     “Yeah. You dumbass,” Pidge punches Keith arm again, softer this time.

 

     Keith chuckles slightly, and then his face goes pale.“Remy’s gonna kill me.”

 

     “Yep.” Pidge responds, popping the ‘p’.

 

     “No, Katie, you don’t understand.”

 

     “Probably not. But fire away, Kogane.”

 

     “Romelle. Is. Going. To. Fucking. Murder. Me.”

 

     “No shit, Sherlock.”

 

     Some actual soccer mom makes a “hmph!” noise at the two teens. The pair move.

 

     “You kids shouldn’t talk like that in front of children!” The lady says. She has that “Can I speak to your manager?” haircut.

 

     “Oh shit, ma’am, I’m really fucking sorry. Don’t bring your little assholes near teenagers. Or me, for that fucking matter. They make me itch,” Pidge apologizes, voice so forcefully sweet that it makes Keith’s stomach hurt. The woman looks aghast, covering her son’s ears. She moves around the two, mouth still agape.

 

     “You are an actual gremlin,” Keith says once the mother is gone. Pidge rolls their eyes.

 

     “You say that like it’s a _bad_ thing.”

 

     “It is.”

 

     “Not really, no.”

 

      Keith snorts. He spots a familiar baseball tee approach them out of the corner of his eye. “Go tell Remy and Parker that I’m still alive,” He shoos Pidge away. They sigh through their nose before walking away.

…---...---...---...---...

      If you ask Lance why he is walking back over to Keith Kogane, he couldn’t tell you.

 

      If you ask anyone else, they’d probably tell you that Lance got a message from a certain Rosso **.**

 

      “Hey Keith!” Lance says loudly from the other end of the isle. Keith looks up at him. “Can we talk?”

…---...---...---...---...

_You entered the chatroom with:_ **Buzzkill**

**Buzzkill (4:14 P.M.)**

_It’s pidge._

**Buzzkill (4:15 P.M.)**

_Can u tell keef something?_

**Buzzkill (4:15 P.M.)**

_I know that u r lance._

**Buzzkill (4:15 P.M.)**

_And that ur here at walmart._

**_Lulu (4:16 P.M.)_ **

Lol k

**_Lulu (4:17 P.M.)_ **

Idk what ur game is but u should stop

**Buzzkill (4:17 P.M.)**

_Bitch pls._

**Buzzkill (4:17 P.M.)**

_ANyway_

**Buzzkill (4:18 P.M.)**

_Can u tell keef something?_

**_Lulu (4:19 P.M.)_ **

Mmmm….

**_Lulu (4:20 P.M.)_ **

It’s 420

**Buzzkill (4:20 P.M.)**

_BLAZE IT_

**_Lulu (4:21 P.M.)_ **

What do u need me to tell him Pidge

**Buzzkill (4:22 P.M.)**

_Shiro’s in the hospital and he needs keef._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ay early update  
> also walmart is a lie they don't sell walls 
> 
> This just in:  
> Local Michigan boy 1, doesn't know how people/arizona works. 2, seriously procrastinates by trolling roblox servers at three a.m. and 3, writes by listening to My Immortal readings/ the Self Titled album.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chatfic needed more chatlogs so we have much more, there is a lot of references to early episodes because they are the things I remember the most, and setup for a road trip chapter that will be longer than one thousand words I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long! I'm working on my own story and i'm doing a lot of world building exercises lol.  
> I wanted to get this out before season seven because I saw the first episode and what happens with shiro will be heavily influenced by that

     Keith looks at Lance. “Oh, Lance, hey again.” He looks behind Lance. “Where- uh, where’s Nyma?”  Lance looks sheepish at the mention of his girlfriend.

     “Called an Uber, went to either her place or the mall,” He explains. Keith nods. 

     “Is that all?”

     “Also, I just got a message from Pidge.”

     “Cool?”

     “About Shiro.”

     Keith’s eyes go wide. “What? Is he alright? Is Adam with him? What did Pidge say?” Keith asks, questions flying out of his mouth so fast Lance can barely catch them. Lance watches as Keith starts breathing faster and faster.

     “Hey, hey,” Lance puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder, earning a small gasp from the other boy. “You have to calm down. In for four, hold for four, out for four.” Keith follows Lance’s instructions, soon falling back into a steady breathing pattern.

     “Sorry. I’m just- he’s my brother, y’know?” 

     “Yeah. Pidge told me he’s in the hospital.”

     “What?!” Keith’s breathing hitches, and he starts hyperventilating again. 

     “I don’t know why. They didn’t say...” Lance explains. “Hey, hey, Keith, remember. In for four, hold for four, out for four.”  _ Damn it, Lance. How do you even do fuck up that bad? _ He mentally smacks himself.

     For the second time, Keith gets his breathing under control. Then he whispers, “Why didn’t they tell me?”

     His face is so pitiful that Lance pulls him into an awkward hug. “I don’t know, man.” Keith slowly puts his arms around Lance, still wary.

     The two of them stand like that for a couple of moments too long.  _ Nothing weird about this, _ Lance thinks. _ Just two high schoolers hugging in a Walmart snack aisle. _

     Lance’s phone buzzes, and he pulls away from their awkward embrace.

…---...---...---...---...

_ One new message from:  _ MESSENGR

_ Open app now? _

_No_            **Yes**

…---...---...---...---...

**Buzzkill (4:27 P.M.)**

_ Did u talk to him? _

**_Lulu (4:28 P.M.)_ **

Ye

**Buzzkill (4:28 P.M.)**

_ What he say? _

**_Lulu (4:29 P.M.)_ **

He’s sad and angery at u

**_Lulu (4:29 P.M.)_ **

*angry

**Buzzkill (4:30 P.M.)**

_ Oh. _

**Buzzkill (4:30 P.M.)**

_ Can you drive him to the hospital? _

**_Lulu (4:31 P.M.)_ **

Didn’t someone drive u here?

**Buzzkill (4:32 P.M.)**

_ Remy??? Y? _

**_Lulu (4:32 P.M.)_ **

Can’t they drive him like srsly

**Buzzkill (4:33 P.M.)**

_ No cuz she has to take me and P back home _

**_Lulu (4:33 P.M.)_ **

Oh then ye i can take him

**_Lulu (4:33 P.M.)_ **

but!

**Buzzkill (4:33 P.M.)**

_ Of course u have a but _

**_Lulu (4:34 P.M.)_ **

I need to pick up some things for hunk’s moms could u do it pls?

**Buzzkill (4:35 P.M.)**

_ Ye _

**Buzzkill (4:35 P.M.)**

_ List pls. _

**_Lulu (4:35 P.M.)_ **

Hunkerdunkers-list-buy-it-lance-just-buy-it.screenshot-27689

**Buzzkill (4:36 P.M.)**

_ U and keef and ur naming screenshots lol _

_ Do you want to leave the chatroom with: _ **Buzzkill** _? _

_No_            **Yes**

**_Lulu_ ** _ left the chatroom at:  _ 4:36 P.M.

…---...---...---...---...

     Lance slips his phone back into his pocket, looking up at Keith. “Alrighty. Kogane, you coming?”

     Keith looks rightfully confused. “What? To where?”

     “The hospital?”

     “Which hospital?”

     “Give me a second.”

…---...---...---...---...

_ You entered the chatroom with:  _ **Buzzkill**

**_Lulu (4:38 P.M.)_ **

Which hospital is dis

**Buzzkill (4:39 P.M.)**

_ Idk i think its the 1 that used to be a NASA compound _

**Buzzkill (4:40 P.M.)**

_ This 1. Maps. _

_ Do you want allow MESSENGR to access other applications? _

_No_            **Yes**

_ Google Maps App opened. _

**|Okay|**

…---...---...---...---...

     “I have the link. You coming?”

     “Why are you doing this?”

      Lance shrugs. “For Shiro. I know there’s something going on with him, and I want to help you out, Ros- _ Kogane. _ ”

     Keith smiles, if only slightly. “Thanks.”

     Lance nods, then he says, “But!” Lance’s face breaks into a shit-eating grin as Keith groans. “You have to tell me anything I ask on the car ride there.”

     “That’s my terms?” Keith asks.

     “Yep.”

      “You got yourself a deal, McClain.”

      The two walk out of the store, Lance ready for interrogation, Keith anxious over whatever Lance asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXTREMELY LONG I SWEAR!
> 
> comment because I finished this while my dog sleeps and her name is Fern Persephone.  
> Yes I was the one who named her, how'd you guess


	12. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is all i have been working on for a few weeks. I'm losing hope for this fic. I don't think I can continue.

“That’s, uh, that’s…” Keith gestures at the car in front of him. It’s an old, blue, rusty P.T. Cruiser.

“My baby?” Lance doesn’t seem to get the message.

“Sure,” Keith says. “Let’s go with that.” Lance squawks in offense.

“Hey, Lady’s a beauty!” He defends. Keith snorts.

“You named your car.”

“Mhm!”

“Nice.”

“Shut your mouth and get in the car.” Lance says, and the playful vibe turns into slight tension. Keith moves to sit in the back, but Lance stops him by pointing to the front seat.

…---...---...---...---...  
THIRTY MINUTES LATER…  
…---...---...---...---...  
No one has spoken since they first got into the car, and Keith is feeling antsy. He reaches into his pocket for the upteenth time, not expecting to find anything, but his hand hits something that crunches. Pulling it out, he sees that it’s a four-leaf clover with a note attached.

I heard you needed some luck, so here you go!  
~HolySticks

“What’cha got there?” Lance asks, leaning over. Keith holds up the clover, but he slips the note back into his pocket. “Oh, that’s cool! Y’know, when my niece and nephew were younger, they would spend hours in my Mama’s backyard, searching for clovers like that,” Lance laughs a little. “They would get fussy when they couldn’t find any. It was pretty cute.”

Keith smiles slightly. “How old were they?”

“Four.”

“Oh, that’s, like, toddler years.”

“Mhm. They were so cute.”

“How old are they now?”

“Eight. “

Keith’s eyes widen. “Damn.”

“Yeah, I miss them a lot.” Lance sighs.

“How long has it-”

“Three years.”

Keith nods sympathetically. “I know how that feels.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Shiro’s been at work all of the three weeks he’s been home, and now this… God, man, I hate this,” Keith’s voice cracks when he mentions Shiro. Lance, he hopes, doesn’t notice.

Hello, Reader,  
You know me as Forest. I have stated predominately that this chapter would have been over six thousand words long. That, however, appears not to be the case.

I have been sick. I had pink-eye, hand, foot, and mouth disease, and a horrid cough all at once. To top that all off, I have been working on my own stories with my own characters and universes. Let me put it bluntly.

This fanwork has been discontinued. There is no easy way to say that. I have zero hope for this work right now. We'll see if I continue later on. I might not. 

Please note that this is of my own accord, there is no gun up to my head as I write this, there is no reward for me besides insomnia and eye-strain if I continue. There is many reasons to this.

1\. I have little to no grasp on this story's plot.  
2\. I'm tired. So, so tired.  
3\. I want to leave this toxic fandom. I cannot stay in this fandom. I will still enjoy this show, I will still enjoy other fanworks, I just want free.  
And this work is my chain to this community. Not all of you are bad, but I can't stand these people who harass the crew, these people who make it their duty to turn this fandom into explosive waste.

I hope you understand. 

Yours informally,  
Forest.


End file.
